Le destin d'Aroishot
by aroishot
Summary: Aro, roi des vampires, a un passe-temps secret : il s'amuse à lire les fanfictions que de stupides humaines écrivent sur lui. Cependant, il commence à perdre patience car une auteure le fait attendre exagérément. Il décide donc de prendre les choses en main...
1. Chapter 1

Strasbourg, 3 heures du matin.

Impossible de dormir. Cette dernière review, postée par un certain AroTheKing, me laissait perplexe :

"Très chère Aroishot,

Vous avez commencé, il y a désormais plus d'un an, une histoire intitulée "A very bad idea".

Bien que vous l'ayez abandonnée pendant de nombreux mois, vous aviez réussi à reprendre votre élan suite aux messages laissés par une certaine Rivelum.

Or, je constate avec regrets que vous négligez à nouveau votre fiction.

Dois-je prendre les mesures nécessaires pour vous obliger à terminer votre histoire ?

Veuillez agréer, très chère amie, l'expression de mes salutations distinguées.

Aro"

Que sous-entendait-il par "Prendre les mesures nécessaires" ? Il est vrai que depuis quelques temps, je n'étais pas très régulière dans mes écrits ni dans mes publications. Je pouvais comprendre sa frustration... Mais ne pouvait-il pas comprendre ce que cela impliquait d'écrire ? Trouver une idée pour un début d'histoire était relativement facile. J'avais toujours eu une imagination débordante. En revanche, la continuer était plus compliquée. Pas parce que j'ignorais la fin de l'histoire. Je ne commençais jamais d'histoire sans savoir en gros ce qui allait se passer et comment je voulais que cela se finisse.

Non, le véritable problème résidait dans les personnages. Certes, ce n'était pas les miens, du moins pas tous et cela me facilitait la tâche. Je les connaissais et je n'avais ni à me préoccuper d'un nom à donner, ni d'une personnalité, ni d'un physique. Cependant, quand je leur donnais vie à travers mon histoire, ils avaient tendance à n'en faire qu'à leur tête. Les Volturi, redoutable clan de vampires royaux tirés du livre "Twilight" de Stephenie Meyer, n'étaient pas du genre à me laisser orchestrer leur vie si facilement.

Lorsque je souhaitais, par exemple, que Démétri soit juste un peu froid vis à vis de la secrétaire humaine, il planifiait de la tuer. Je devais freiner des deux pieds pour l'empêcher de détruire l'histoire et petit à petit, obliger mon histoire à reprendre son cours. Oui, mes personnages étaient vivants. Ils bougeaient et parlaient tandis que moi, humble spectactrice, je me hâtais de tout écrire sur mon ordinateur. C'était épuisant, surtout qu'ils ne m'attendaient pas. C'était à moi de m'adapter à eux et non le contraire. Seul le moment où je stoppais tout les obligeait à m'attendre. Tout comme mes lecteurs...

Au final, nous détestions tous cette période où j'arrêtais de poursuivre mes vampires. Mes lecteurs devaient attendre pour avoir la suite, sans savoir quand elle arriverait. Les Volturi étaient stoppés dans leurs actions et savaient bien que je ne reprendrais mon histoire qu'à partir du moment où j'aurais trouvé comment les obliger à faire ce que je voulais. Et enfin moi, parce que je savais que la reprise serait encore plus difficile. A peine le nouveau chemin tracé, ils dévieraient encore et encore, m'obligeant à leur courir après en leur disant "mais non, c'est par là qu'il faut aller, par là !"

D'une certaine manière, on pouvait comparer l'écriture à un bras de fer. Je gagnais à chaque fois et je savais que j'allais gagner. Après tout, j'étais l'auteure. Pourtant, au fur et à mesure que j'écrivais, j'avais la sensation que mes victoires étaient de moins en moins flagrantes. Que se passerait-il si je n'arrivais plus à les contrôler ? Parviendrais-je à finir l'histoire ? Combien de temps mes lecteurs accepteraient-ils de m'attendre ? Etant donné le message d'"AroTheKing", plus très longtemps... L'impatience semblait le gagner. De là à m'envoyer des menaces à peine voilées, il y allait tout de même un peu fort !

Strasbourg, 3h05 du matin.

Résignée, je me levais et allumais l'ordinateur. Je devais écrire. Mais que pouvais-je écrire ? A l'origine, Gianna devait avoir déjà pénétré le palais depuis le deuxième chapitre. Or, elle avait failli se faire tuer avant même d'atteindre le château alors que nous en étions déjà au quatrième chapitre. J'avais tout stoppé pour empêcher Démétri d'éliminer Gianna et j'étais parvenue à reprendre le cours de l'histoire en faisant intervenir un personnage qui n'était pas prévu à la base. Il s'agissait d'Athénodora, la femme de Caius, un des trois Rois vampires. Bien que son statut soit élevé, elle n'était qu'un personnage très secondaire dans l'oeuvre originale.

Je pensais donc pouvoir la retirer facilement de ma fiction mais elle refusait de tirer sa révérence. J'avais beau avoir écrit que "ce serait la dernière fois qu'elle apparaitrait dans l'histoire", Caius lui redonnait de l'importance en allant la voir pour se faire conseiller. Saletés de Volturi ! Ils étaient en train de me rendre folle !

Mais comment expliquer à mon lecteur les difficultés que je rencontrais ? Tandis que je relisais les quelques chapitres déjà écrits, je sentais déjà la force des Volturi : ils ne se laisseraient pas manipuler facilement. Je ne comprenais pas, cependant, pourquoi ils opposaient tant de résistance dans cette histoire. Etait-ce parce qu'Aro n'était pas le personnage principal ou bien parce que l'humaine n'était pas folle à lier ?

J'avais voulu me lancer dans un nouveau registre et je m'en mordais les doigts. Cependant, il était trop tard pour reculer. Je ne pouvais pas supprimer cette histoire, cela ne serait pas très correct vis à vis de mes lecteurs. Je devais continuer. Mais comment ? Lorsque je laissais les Volturi avancer, je me retrouvais systématiquement devant un mur car je ne pouvais pas voir vers où ils se dirigeaient. Mais si je tentais de reprendre le contrôle, ils résistaient et déviaient.

Devais-je écrire l'histoire à l'envers ? Je n'étais pas certaine d'en être capable ni de réussir à lier les deux morceaux de ma fiction. Par ailleurs, ils risquaient de protester également si je faisais cela.

Perdue, je me levais boire un verre d'eau. Je n'étais pas dupe : je n'écrirai pas maintenant. J'en étais totalement incapable. J'avais trop de choses à régler : faire disparaitre Athénodora de l'histoire, obliger Gianna à pénétrer ce maudit château et suivre la petite expédition d'Aro. C'était le plus simple : suivre Aro. Lui, je le connaissais. On travaillait bien ensemble. Je n'aurais JAMAIS dû le tromper en essayant d'écrire sur un autre. Malheureusement pour moi, il était trop tard pour changer de personnages principaux. Je devais composer avec ce que j'avais fait et assumer les conséquences. C'est pour cela qu'il fallait d'abord que je m'occupe d'Athénodora et de Gianna. Sauf que... je n'y arrivais pas. Je manquais de motivation. Ces deux personnages m'ennuyaient profondément. Je me demandais aussi ce que je devais répondre à mon lecteur. Qu'il pouvait faire preuve de tolérance ? Il avait quand même attendu un an afin d'avoir une suite, je ne pouvais pas lui jeter la pierre. Que j'avais le syndrôme de la page blanche ? Ou bien que les Volturi étaient indomptables ?

Je n'avais même pas envie de m'énerver. Pourtant, je n'appréciais pas le ton sur lequel on me parlait. Soupirant fortement, je rédigeai :

"Bonjour,

Je suis désolée mais je ne parviens pas à écrire la suite.

J'essaie mais je ne suis pas particulièrement motivée.

Je ne pense pas que vous puissiez faire quoique ce soit contre cela.

Je m'excuse donc de vous faire attendre et comprendrais si vous choisissiez de ne plus me lire.

Bien cordialement,

Aroishot".

Après avoir envoyé le message, je regardais ma bibliothèque, à la recherche d'un livre qui m'aiderait à dormir. Toutefois, je n'avais pas parcouru dix pages qu'un message sur mon compte Fanfiction apparaissait :

"Très chère Aroishot,

Connaissez-vous les contes des mille et une nuits ?

Je vous suggère que nous y jouions.

Si, à la fin du délai imparti, votre histoire n'est pas finie, vous connaîtrez la sanction royale.

Afin de surveiller votre progression, je vous invite chez moi.

Mon personnel vient vous chercher.

Je vous souhaite un excellent voyage et me réjouis d'avance de vos prochains chapitres.

Veuillez agréer, ma très chère amie, l'expression de mes salutations distinguées.

Aro".

Strasbourg, 3h45 du matin 

Une jeune femme est portée disparue. Rien ne manque dans son appartement, si ce n'est... son ordinateur !


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Un grand merci à SnowWhite et Rivelum pour leur review.**

**Désolée pour l'attente : j'ai eu pas mal de trucs à gérer ces derniers temps.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Dans le ciel, 8h du matin

Non, je n'étais pas morte. J'étais dans le ciel certes, mais dans un jet privé. Je ne pouvais cependant pas être plus précise quant à ma localisation exacte. Je n'avais jamais eu le sens de l'orientation et ce n'était pas au beau milieu des nuages que j'allais pouvoir trouver des points de repère.

Cela faisait environ quatre heures que nous avions décollé et je commençais à trouver le temps long. L'Italie n'était pas si loin alors pourquoi mettions-nous tant de temps pour arriver ? Essayaient-ils de brouiller les pistes en rallongeant le trajet pour que je ne sache pas où nous atterririons ? ... Si c'était cela, je devrais peut-être leur dire que cela faisait des années que j'écrivais sur eux et que, par conséquent, je savais pertinemment qu'ils m'emmenaient à Volterra.

Je m'impatientais et cela ne faisait que rendre l'atmosphère au sein du jet encore plus étrange. J'en avais bien conscience : je n'étais décidément pas normale. N'importe qui se faisant enlever aurait crié, se serait débattu, aurait pleuré ou essayé de se cacher... Moi, j'étais impatiente. Impatiente d'arriver et surtout, impatiente de LE rencontrer ! Des années que j'écrivais sur lui et j'allais le voir en chair et en os ! C'était comme entrer dans un livre ! Et en même temps, une boule d'angoisse se formait progressivement dans ma gorge. Pas parce que j'avais peur d'être tuée : je pense que j'étais trop surexcitée pour prendre conscience de la gravité de la situation. J'avais peur... d'être déçue. Et s'il n'était pas comme je l'avais imaginé ? Si je ne le voyais même pas ? Et si... ce n'était pas les Volturi qui m'avaient kidnappée ? Plus le temps passait et plus le doute se mêlait à l'impatience. J'avais de bonnes raisons de m'inquiéter. Après tout, ceux qui m'avaient enlevée étaient des humains, à moins que ce ne soient des sorciers ou des loups ? En effet, l'un d'eux s'était blessé et avait saigné. Il ne pouvait donc pas être un vampire. Ensuite, à l'aéroport, ils m'avaient abandonnée pour me confier à une autre équipe. Ces gens non plus ne me semblaient pas être des vampires. Comment dire ? A côté d'eux, mon teint cadavérique me donnait encore plus mauvaise mine que d'habitude tant eux avaient l'air en bonne santé. J'essayais de me rassurer en me disant que la première équipe était sans doute des sorciers et la seconde des loups. Aro avait envoyé des sorciers pour éventuellement m'endormir si je n'étais pas sage. Quant aux loups, avec un teint aussi hâlé, cela prouvait qu'ils étaient souvent à l'extérieur, ou alors, ils étaient accros aux centres de bronzage...

Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir envoyé de vampire ? Avait-il peur que l'un d'entre eux ne contrôle pas sa soif et me tue avant que je n'arrive ? Toutes ces questions commençaient à me rendre folle. Et si... je me trompais depuis le début ? Et si... c'était juste un fan détraqué, 100% humain, qui m'avait enlevée ? L'angoisse grandit subitement. Je n'avais pas pensé un seul instant à cette possibilité mais j'avais peut-être tout simplement été la cible d'un psychopathe ? La panique s'installa en moi ! Non ! Non, je ne voulais pas être enfermée avec un psychopathe ! En tout cas, pas avec un psychopathe humain ! Je voulais un vampire moi ! Enfin, je voulais surtout Aro parce qu'il était hors de question que je me retrouve enfermée avec Edward !

J'essayais de réfléchir pour me rassurer : que savais-je de mon kidnappeur ? Qu'il s'appelait AroTheKing et qu'il était lassé d'attendre... Est-ce qu'Aro aurait pris un surnom aussi pourri et se serait impatienté au bout d'un an ? Il avait toujours eu des trésors de patience et, quand on a plus de 3000 ans, je suppose qu'attendre une petite année n'était pas grand chose... OH MON DIEU ! Si j'avais raison, en ce moment, je n'allais pas voir Aro ! Cela expliquait pourquoi il n'y avait pas de vampire dans les parages et pourquoi ce voyage durait des heures ! C'est à ce moment précis que je fis une crise d'angoisse. Surpris par mon soudain changement d'attitude, mes kidnappeurs restèrent figés, à se regarder, puis me regarder, pour se regarder à nouveau. Allaient-ils prendre une décision avant que je meure asphyxiée? Ce serait préférable, du moins de mon point de vue. L'un d'eux se secoua enfin et se dirigea vers moi. Il me donna un grand coup sur la tête qui m'assomma d'un coup. Primitif certes, mais efficace. Je plongeais dans mon inconscient pour n'en sortir que ... ma foi, aucune idée de combien de temps s'était écoulé. En revanche, la panique était partie. Je fis un sourire de remerciement à celui qui venait de m'assommer avant de me rendre compte que j'avais désormais très mal au crâne et que ce malotru avait osé lever la main sur moi. Il aurait quand même pu trouver une méthode plus douce...

Tout en massant soigneusement le haut de ma tête, j'essayais de réfléchir à ma situation. Jamais Aro n'aurait engagé un tel olibrius pour m'enlever. Il fallait donc me résigner : ce n'était pas l'amour de ma vie que j'allais rencontrer. Lorsque cette constatation fut faite, je compris que peu m'importait désormais qui étaient mes ravisseurs et vers quel endroit on m'emmenait : il était tout simplement hors de question que je reste ne serait-ce qu'une minute de plus en leur compagnie. Seul Aro était digne d'intérêt. J'énumérai alors les différentes solutions possibles :

1\. ouvrir la porte du jet et sauter : mauvaise idée ! Je ne savais pas voler et le temps de prendre un parachute, de comprendre comment le mettre et comment l'ouvrir serait trop long. Ils se jetteraient sur moi pour me frapper de nouveau et ma tête refusait de prendre un nouveau coup.

2\. prétendre être terriblement malade pour les forcer à atterrir : mauvaise idée aussi. Ma crise d'angoisse avait été un échantillon suffisamment représentatif de leur réaction.

3\. prendre les commandes du jet : encore une mauvaise idée. Premièrement, il faudrait que j'arrive jusqu'à la cabine de pilotage et deuxièmement, je n'avais jamais piloté d'avion donc peu de chances de parvenir à nous faire atterrir avant qu'ils ne m'attrapent.

4\. créer la zizanie au sein de leur groupe.

Cette dernière option était la plus prometteuse. Cependant, j'avais davantage l'impression d'avoir affaire à des néandertaliens qu'à mes semblables. Etait-ce parce qu'ils étaient des loups-garous ? Cela me fit réfléchir sur ce dont pouvait avoir peur les loups, à part de balles en argent. Malheureusement, je n'en avais pas. J'étais en train de dormir lorsqu'ils m'avaient enlevée donc à part une chemise de nuit en coton, je ne disposais de rien. Même pas de chaussures... D'une certaine manière, c'était une bonne chose de ne pas rencontrer Aro : je n'aurais pas apprécié qu'il me voie ainsi... C'est alors que j'eus le déclic ! J'observais rapidement tout ce qu'il y avait dans l'avion et me lançai :

\- Au feu ! Hurlais-je en pointant l'aile du doigt

Ils me regardèrent sans comprendre. Oups, peut-être ne parlaient-ils pas français ? J'essayais dans toutes les langues que je connaissais "Fire, Feuer, Fuego"... Je regrettais subitement de ne pas connaître davantage de langues. Je sautillais sur place en montrant l'aile quand enfin, ils comprirent qu'il fallait regarder. De vrais néandertaliens en fait ! Je me précipitais rapidement vers la porte de l'avion, que je parvins très difficilement à ouvrir. Je crus me faire happer par la vitesse et parvint, je ne sais trop comment, à rester dans le jet et à balancer le gros sac que j'avais repéré. Totalement concentrés par ce que j'avais soi disant vu et avais tenté de leur montrer, mes gardes n'avaient même pas remarqué ma démarche. Finalement, j'aurais peut-être eu le temps d'examiner ce gros sac qui était sans doute un parachute et de sauter ? Je secouai négativement la tête tout en me cachant autant que possible et surtout, en m'agrippant. Vivement qu'ils viennent et que je puisse fermer cette porte ! Enfin, l'un d'eux se dirigea vers la porte, la ferma et me sortit de ma cachette. Pour m'assommer à nouveau.

OK... Retour à la case départ !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde.

Ce chapitre marquera la fin de la partie introductive de mon histoire (juste la partie introductive ^^).

Merci à ma ptite Snow, Shadedwords, Lilou54OoO et Rivelum pour leurs reviews. Désolée pour l'attente : je pensais vraiment réussir à poster avant ...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Plus tard, toujours dans le ciel

J'avais mal à la tête. Cette brute n'y était pas allée avec le dos de la cuillère. Une migraine carabinée m'assaillait et la durée du vol n'arrangeait rien. Cependant, je n'osais plus protesté : jamais deux sans trois, selon le dicton. Et exceptionnellement, je ne me sentais pas assez curieuse (et courageuse) pour le vérifier. Je grommelais donc bien sagement dans mon coin en me massant les tempes. Si j'avais été intelligente, j'aurais peut être trouvé une solution à mon problème mais là, la seule chose dont j'étais capable était d'attendre, même si c'était difficile et très long. Tôt ou tard, ce maudit avion allait bien finir par se poser ! Soudain, le monstre s'approcha de moi et machinalement, je mis les mains en avant pour protéger ma tête mais il me mit tout simplement ma ceinture de sécurité. Abasourdie, je compris rapidement qu'on arrivait ENFIN ! De joie, je tentais de me lever mais je fus gênée par cette maudite ceinture. Je me hâtais donc de l'enlever pour pouvoir sauter librement quand un regard de la brute me fit comprendre que j'avais intérêt à vite la remettre... Mon euphorie se calma subitement et je repris ma place.

L'atterrissage eut lieu sans encombre et on me fit signe que je pouvais enfin bouger. Je me précipitais vers la porte... pour revenir immédiatement m'asseoir. Oui, j'avais malencontreusement omis un léger détail : j'étais toujours en chemise de nuit ! Il était hors de question que je me promène dans un aéroport accoutrée de la sorte ! Cependant, j'avais également oublié que je n'étais pas accompagnée de gentlemen. Lorsque je me réveillai, j'étais dans un bâtiment en pierre, très froid et très humide. Un peu comme un château ou une Eglise. Impossible cependant de définir précisément le lieu, n'ayant pas vu l'extérieur. L'intérieur était totalement vide, il n'y avait rien d'autre que des murs. Tout était en pierre et le contact glacé avec mes pieds me donnait des frissons. Les fenêtres étaient situées à une telle hauteur que je me demandais comment faisait la personne qui faisait le ménage pour les nettoyer, avant de me rendre compte que cela signifiait une possibilité d'évasion en moins. Le vitrier avait en tout cas dû renoncer à les remplacer car, étant donné l'air glacé qui me soufflait dessus, j'étais prête à parier que l'isolation thermique n'était pas terrible.

Les brutes se raidirent soudain, m'arrachant à mes réflexions. Deux hommes et un chat firent leur apparition. Les hommes étaient de petite taille, 1m60 maximum, tandis que le chat avait un embonpoint qui me laissait stupéfaite : il devait peser dans les 10 kgs minimum ! Ses poils blancs et noirs semblaient très doux et il semblait à moitié endormi. Je n'avais qu'une envie : l'attraper et me serrer contre lui. Il me semblait que le tenir contre moi me procurerait un peu de cette chaleur qui me faisait tant défaut en ce moment. Un des deux hommes, un blond, se racla la gorge pour m'arracher à mes pensées et eut un air renfrogné. L'autre homme, un brun, esquissa un sourire... terrifiant ! Avec un accent à couper au couteau, il me dit en français :

\- Bienvenue chez les Volturi !

\- Ah ! Je savais bien qu'Aro était derrière tout ça ! Et où se trouve-t-il ? m'exclamai-je

\- Juste devant toi, me répondit l'homme brun d'un sourire

\- Où ça ? cherchais-je en regardant partout

\- C'est moi ! soupira mon interlocuteur

\- Non...

\- Si ! Je suis Aro Volturi. Voici Caius, me dit-il en désignant l'homme blond, et Marcus, en pointant le chat.

Un énorme fou rire s'empara de moi. Impossible de me stopper ! Tout ceci ne pouvait pas être réel ! Il est vrai que Caius avait bien un air renfrogné et dédaigneux, tandis que le chat semblait s'ennuyer autant que Marcus mais tout de même, l'homme en face de moi ne pouvait pas être Aro ! Il n'avait absolument rien de royal ! Je crois que le choc était aussi grand que le jour où j'avais lu la véritable description de Dracula ! Ce n'était pas possible, ce n'était pas possible ! Mon fou rire se transforma en crise d'hystérie : j'allais vraiment sombrer dans la folie après un choc pareil. Un bon coup sur la tête de la part de la brute épaisse, je suppose, me fit sombrer dans le néant.

Lorsque je me réveillai, je me rendis compte de plusieurs choses. Premièrement, j'avais mal ! Ma tête n'était plus qu'une immense douleur : sourde, profonde et intense. Deuxièmement, j'avais froid : je n'avais toujours pas ouvert les yeux mais je sentais la chair de poule sur mon corps. Troisièmement, j'avais faim : j'ignorais quelle heure il était mais l'heure du petit déjeuner était dépassée depuis longtemps sans que mon estomac ait pu en profiter. Quatrièmement, et c'était le dernier point, j'étais en colère. Ou plutôt, j'en avais assez. Cette histoire ne m'apportait que des coups et des déceptions. Il était hors de question que cet individu soit Aro tout comme il était hors de question que je laisse l'autre brute me frapper encore une fois. J'allais riposter. Je devais me battre ! Même si je ne savais pas comment il fallait faire, j'avais des ongles et des dents, cela suffirait ! Je pourrais le mordre, le taper, le griffer et même lui donner des petits coups de pied ! On m'avait dit que les endroits sensibles étaient l'entrejambe, le genou et le cou. J'oubliais immédiatement la dernière zone : hors d'atteinte ! Les deux autres en revanche restaient accessibles. J'ouvris les yeux pour voir la plus belle personne du monde à mes côtés.

\- Aro... murmurai-je.

\- Non, ce n'est pas moi, me répondit-il avec un sourire très doux

\- Si, affirmai-je, sûre de moi

\- Je vous assure que...

\- Aro... Je sais que c'est toi ! Alors ne perds pas ton temps à me mentir et explique-moi ce que tu veux ! déclarai-je avec aplomb

L'homme me regarda, stupéfait. Pour être honnête, je me surpris moi-même. Comment savais-je que cet homme était Aro ? Cela me semblait évident et si naturel que je ne parvenais pas à trouver de réponse. C'était comme si on m'avait demandé : "Comment fais-tu pour respirer ?"

"Aro" me regardait, cherchant une réponse. J'en profitais pour penser à voix haute :

"Laisse moi deviner : tu as demandé aux deux zigotos de tout à l'heure de jouer ton rôle et celui de ton frère pour me donner de l'inspiration pour mon histoire. Et comme j'aime les histoires drôles, tu as mis un chat à la place de Marcus. Tu t'es dit que ça me stimulerait. Non, attends, tu n'as pas "demandé" à ces deux types de jouer vos rôles, tu leur as ordonné ! Oui, ça te correspond mieux. Mais qui sont ces hommes ? Hum... Pas un de tes gardes en tout cas car cela aurait provoqué la zizanie entre eux et en plus, le risque était assez grand pour que l'un d'eux apprécie de jouer ton rôle. Tu aurais donc dû l'éliminer, ce qui t'aurait affaibli. Non, il fallait que ce soit des ennemis que tu parviennes à manipuler facilement. Mais pas n'importe quel ennemi car tu devais trouver une bonne raison de les éliminer après. Tu avais besoin d'un ennemi connu par tout le monde pour son désir de te remplacer... Les Roumains ! Ca explique leur taille et leur accent ! Et je suppose que ce sont leurs gardes que tu m'as envoyé ! Tu as dû leur proposer une trêve en les laissant jusqu'à se constituer une garde pour les convaincre de jouer dans ton plan ! Tu as dû leur dire quelque chose comme : "je vous laisse choisir les humains que vous souhaiterez avoir plus tard dans votre garde. Je vous autoriserai à les transformer". Evidemment, ces imbéciles ont joué le jeu, de toute façon, ils n'avaient pas le choix : il est impossible de te dire "non". Oh, Aro, si tu savais comme je te déteste ! As-tu seulement une idée du mal de crâne que je ressens actuellement ? Et j'ai froid ! J'ai faim aussi ! "

Aro lâcha un sifflement admiratif, qui me fit rougir. La colère se dissipa immédiatement pour laisser place à un immense plaisir.

\- Très chère, je suis ravi de constater que tu as tout compris, déclara-t-il

\- Oh, ce n'était pas grand chose... bredouillai-je, confuse

\- Je remarque que tous ces coups n'ont pas endommagé ta créativité

\- Merci

\- Tiens, voici un nouvel ordinateur, me tendit-il avec un grand sourire

\- ... Je sens le piège arriver...

\- Tu n'as donc désormais plus d'excuse : j'attends la suite de ton histoire pour demain !

\- Hein ?

\- Bon courage, ma douce. Tâche de ne pas me décevoir, dit-il en me tournant le dos et en s'approchant de la porte

\- Comme Stephenie ? lâchai-je malgré moi

Aro fit volte-face, interloqué. L'expression de son visage criait "Mais comment sait-elle ?". Je n'en avais aucune idée alors, selon ma vieille habitude, je recommençai à réfléchir à voix haute :

\- Stephenie Meyer a écrit les quatre tomes de Twilight sans qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Sans doute parce qu'elle avait respecté les Volturi, même si le dernier tome était un peu limite. En revanche, elle a réécrit Twilight et là, c'était la catastrophe. Premièrement, ce n'était pas très créatif mais en plus, tu te fais tuer par ta femme dans l'histoire ! Tu ne pouvais pas laisser passer cela !

\- En effet... répondit-il, pensif

\- Depuis, je n'ai plus entendu parler d'elle, comme s'il était normal qu'elle "disparaisse" de la sorte. Et ça, c'est signé "Aro Volturi"

Amusé, il me sourit. Puis, il donna deux légers coups à la porte et indiqua au garde qui lui ouvrit que les Roumains n'étaient désormais plus nécessaires. Le garde, un vampire, sourit en s'inclinant et me fixa comme si j'étais la prochaine sur la liste.

Aro fit non de la tête et me regardant, il murmura : "Je compte sur toi, ma tendre fleur, ne me déçois pas". Sur ces mots, il partit, le garde à ses talons.

Je déglutis. Ma situation avait quelque peu changé : j'avais toujours mal au crâne, j'avais froid et faim mais curieusement, je n'étais plus en colère. J'étais excitée et soulagée. Aro était bien Aro et moi, sa prisonnière. Ma vie était désormais en danger mais, pour une raison que j'ignorais, j'avais l'impression d'être sauvée. Peut-être parce qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, l'histoire que je vivais me déplaisait atrocement ? Quoiqu'il en soit, Aro comptait sur moi : je devais écrire... ou finir comme Stephenie...


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Après tant d'attente, voici ENFIN le nouveau chapitre ! **

**Merci à ma petite Snow, à Rivelum, à Shadedwords et à Guest pour leurs reviews qui m'ont bien aidée à ne pas abandonner cette histoire.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !**

* * *

Le château d'Aro ? Aucune idée de l'heure

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait. J'avais envie d'écrire : Aro m'avait suffisamment motivée pour cela. Cependant, plus je me replongeais dans cette histoire et plus je bloquais. Je savais pourtant déjà ce qui allait se passer, le problème n'était pas là. Quoique... en fait, on pouvait dire qu'il venait de là ! Je ne trouvais pas ce chapitre intéressant à écrire. Il était pourtant primordial pour la suite de la fiction : sans lui, pas d'histoire ! Toute l'intrigue était basée dessus. Mais je n'avais pas envie ! J'avais froid, faim et sommeil. Par ailleurs, plus j'essayais de me forcer à écrire et plus de nouvelles idées d'histoires sur Aro pointaient le bout de leur nez. Des histoires... bien plus intéressantes puisqu'Aro était le personnage principal ! Il était si facile d'écrire sur lui... alors que sur Démétri et Félix... Et si... Et si je proposais une nouvelle fiction à Aro plutôt que d'écrire la suite de celle-ci ? Une idée me vint immédiatement à l'esprit : rendre Aro humain à nouveau. A peine l'idée m'était-elle parvenue que l'histoire entière se déroulait sous mes yeux : elle était géniale ! A coup sûr, Aro allait aimer ! Et si je le rendais accro à cette nouvelle fiction, il oublierait peut-être celle-ci ?

Sans perdre de temps, je commençais à rédiger le premier chapitre, puis le deuxième et le troisième. Soudain, je réalisais que je n'en pouvais plus. Mon corps entier tremblait, mon ventre hurlait, ma gorge brûlait et mes dents claquaient. Totalement absorbée par cette nouvelle histoire, j'avais réussi à oublier temporairement la faim, la soif et le froid. Je faisais un calcul rapide dans ma tête : je mettais en moyenne quatre heures pour écrire un nouveau chapitre. J'en avais écrit trois donc cela faisait douze heures que j'écrivais en chemise de nuit, le dos voûté et accroupie sur les genoux, la pièce étant totalement dénuée de meubles. J'essayais de me redresser lorsque mon dos et mes cervicales manifestèrent leur colère. Ce qui m'inquiétait, cependant, était plutôt l'état de mes genoux. Normalement, ils auraient dû protester au bout de trois minutes assise dans cette position. Comment avais-je pu être à ce point captivée par ma nouvelle histoire ? Le plus doucement possible, et ce n'était pas facile étant donné mon état, j'essayais de me dégager les jambes pour m'allonger à même le sol en pierres. Ma main toute tremblante parvint à saisir ma cheville droite et je paniquais. C'était comme si ma jambe n'était pas la mienne, aucune réaction. Elle était complètement ankylosée. Je tentais de me rassurer en me disant que très vite, le sang allait à nouveau circuler et que j'aurais juste des fourmis dans les jambes. Je parvins à lever mes fesses, non sans peine, ce qui provoqua un énorme craquement de mon bassin. Super... Si ça continuait comme ça, j'allais exiger d'Aro qu'il me fasse un massage ! Cette idée me fit sourire et m'incita à poursuivre ma manœuvre délicate. J'avais réussi à dégager ma jambe droite pour la placer parallèle à mes hanches. J'hésitais entre finir le travail sur la jambe droite mais, sachant que le sang finirait par ne pas tarder à circuler, du moins, je l'espérais, je résolus de m'attaquer à la jambe gauche. Je tournais machinalement la tête quand cette fois-ci, ce fut mes cervicales qui craquèrent. Je me crispais instinctivement et mes épaules craquèrent à leur tour. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

\- Non mais c'est pas bientôt fini ? hurla un colosse en plaquant la porte contre le mur d'une seule main

\- Félix ?

\- ... Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ?

\- J'essaie de m'allonger sur le sol pour sentir à nouveau mes jambes...

\- ... Ne me dis pas que tous ces vieux craquements de branches, c'était ton corps ?

\- ... Si...

\- Ah ouais... Quand même...

\- Tu peux m'aider ?

\- A t'allonger ?

\- Délicatement ! précisai-je immédiatement

Sur ce, Félix esquissa un sourire espiègle, me fit un clin d'oeil et s'approcha de moi. Je n'étais pas très rassurée mais ma jambe droite se réveilla à ce moment précis

\- Aiiiiiiiiieeeeee ! hurlais-je

\- Comédienne ! Je ne t'ai encore rien fait ! protesta Félix, visiblement déçu.

Me mordant la lèvre inférieure, j'essayais de lui désigner ma jambe quand mes lombaires craquèrent à nouveau. Je ne m'offusquai même pas du "Beurk" prononcé avec dégoût par Félix, j'étais bien trop occupée à trouver une position convenable pour mon corps. Cependant, c'était sans compter sur la brusquerie du garde qui me plaqua au sol d'un coup, attrapant ma jambe gauche prestement pour la remettre dans le prolongement de mon corps. Un nouveau "Beurk" lui échappa, sans doute avait-il aussi remarqué que mes membres étaient comme morts. Il finit toutefois son travail en ramenant ma jambe droite, qui continuait de me brûler et de me picoter atrocement. On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait sur les Volturi, ils étaient du genre perfectionniste !

Tandis que le reste de mon corps se réveillait, mes dents claquèrent et mon corps trembla suite au contact glacé avec le sol. Félix regardait, interrogateur. De toute évidence, il ne comprenait pas qu'une jeune femme en chemise de nuit puisse avoir froid en étant allongée sur des pierres gelées. Après quelques secondes, il se décida à me demander si j'avais froid. Malheureusement, j'étais désormais trop frigorifiée pour répondre. Je ne pus que secouer la tête d'un signe affirmatif. Il réfléchit un peu et s'en alla. Cette réaction me troubla tant que mes dents cessèrent de claquer pendant une ou deux secondes. Puis, il revint avec... le chat !

\- Tiens, sers-toi de lui comme couverture !

\- Mmmmerrciiii ! bredouillai-je, incapable de lui objecter que sa cape m'aurait tenu bien plus chaud et aurait couvert l'intégralité de mon corps.

Je parvins à prendre le chat dans mes bras, qui se laissa faire, et je me sentis immédiatement bien. Il était tout doux, tout chaud et... tout gras. Le sang circulant à nouveau dans mes membres, je me recroquevillais sur le chat, l'emprisonnant dans mes bras pour qu'il ne puisse plus s'enfuir.

\- En échange, je te prends ça

\- OK ! répliquai-je sans même regarder.

Tant qu'il ne prenait pas le chat, tout m'allait. Paisible, le brave animal ne semblait pas gêné de me servir de radiateur. J'enfonçais davantage mes doigts et mon visage dans ses poils et me laissais sombrer dans le sommeil. J'étais si bien. Plus rien n'existait autour de moi : ni la dureté du sol, ni le froid, ni la faim, ni la soif. C'était comme si j'étais plongée dans un néant total. Au final, ils auraient dû lui donner le rôle d'Alec plutôt que celui de Marcus. Erreur de casting, mon cher Aro.

\- Aro veut te voir, ordonna une voix

\- Hmmm... Demain... murmurais-je

\- Non, tout de suite

Je ne bougeais pas, espérant que l'individu s'en aille. Pourtant, je ne parvenais pas à retrouver l'état de béatitude dans lequel j'étais car la voix de cette personne me laissait dubitative. Il ne s'agit pas d'une voix d'homme mais pas non plus d'une voix de femme. On aurait dit une voix qui muait : tantôt grave, tantôt aigüe. Je ne pus terminer ma réflexion car une main, relativement petite mais d'une force herculéenne, me souleva de sol. Instinctivement, j'ouvrais les yeux et... cherchais le chat du regard. Or, il n'était nulle part. Seul un jeune garçon se trouvait en face de moi.

\- Alec ?

\- Oui

\- Oh Mon Dieu ! Alors c'était bien toi ? Je n'en reviens pas ! Tu peux donc te transformer en chat ? Mais c'est génial ! Attends, non, petit pervers ! Tu n'as pas honte de profiter de ton côté mignon pour avoir droit aux étreintes des filles ?

\- ... Puis-je savoir de quoi tu parles ?

\- Ce n'était pas toi le chat ?

\- ... Tu es sérieuse ?

\- Oui

\- ... Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Maître Aro t'appelle "Ma récréation"

\- Tu me trouves divertissante ?

\- Moi ? Non, plutôt folle à lier ! Mais Maître Aro apprécie de genre d'individus. Apparemment, plus un humain est fou, plus il a de la créativité

J'ignorais comment le prendre. J'étais contente de plaire à Aro mais j'aurais préféré que ce soit en tant que femme et non en tant que "fou du Roi". Je n'étais pas sûre que les grelots m'aillent.

\- La voilà Maître Aro

\- Ma très chère amie, je viens de lire ton histoire, commença Aro

\- Attends, attends ! Il y a un problème, répondais-je paniquée

\- Lequel, ma chère ?

\- J'ai perdu mon chat, réalisais-je, les larmes aux yeux.

Je l'aimais bien, moi, ce chat si doux, si chaud et si gras. Pourquoi Alec avait-il décidé de reprendre forme humaine ? Il était bien mieux sous forme féline. Levant les yeux vers Aro, je me rendis compte qu'il lâchait la main de son "jeune" garde. Il esquissa un sourire et, s'approchant de moi, me caressa la tête. C'était agréable alors je le laissais faire. Un miaulement se fit entendre et je mis immédiatement mes mains sur ma bouche, pensant être l'auteure de ce ronronnement. Aro haussa les sourcils et se retint de rire. Un grand sourire aux lèves, il me caressa la tête de plus belle en me disant "Bonne petite, gentille fille". Je ne comprenais pas trop pourquoi mais, comme c'était toujours agréable, je continuais de savourer ce moment. Soudain, je sentis une chose poilue et douce me frotter les jambes. Sursautant, je remarquai alors le véritable auteur du miaulement précédent.

\- Mon radiateur ! Hurlais-je

\- Miaouuu ! Me répondit-il

\- Il s'appelle Bambou, m'informa gentiment Aro

\- Tu... tu as compris ce qu'il vient de dire ? m'étonnai-je

\- ... Décidément, toi, tu vas bien me divertir, déclara Aro pensivement

Sans plus d'explications, il ajouta :

\- Au fait, j'aime beaucoup cette nouvelle histoire où je deviens humain. Tu la continueras en plus de "A very bad idea". Je compte sur toi très chère. Tu peux disposer, décréta-t-il en me tournant le dos et levant la main.

Aussitôt, Félix s'approcha de moi et j'eus un réflexe désespéré : m'accrocher au chat ! Cela ne me gênait pas que Félix me porte mais pas sans mon petit chauffage personnel. Amusé, Félix m'attrapa et nous souleva tous deux sans difficulté. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me ramène dans la pièce vide et froide d'auparavant mais à la place, j'eus droit à une petite chambre avec un lit simple, sans bureau. Elle était désuète et très sobre mais tout de même davantage meublée que la précédente. Sur le lit, j'aperçus du pain et une cruche. Ma gorge se mit à brûler et mon ventre à hurler. Oubliant temporairement Bambou et Félix, je me précipitais en commençant par boire. Je pensais alors au chat mais découvrit qu'il était en train de manger une énorme gamelle de fricassée de quelque chose. De toute évidence, Monsieur n'avait pas à subir le régime croquettes. Je mordis dans le pain et me sentit frustrée. Je jetais un oeil à Félix qui explosa de rire.

\- Si tu veux davantage de confort, tu dois satisfaire Aro, m'indiqua-t-il avant de fermer la porte.

\- Autrement dit, pour pouvoir manger à nouveau un gâteau au chocolat, je vais devoir finir cette maudite histoire ! murmurais-je pour moi-même

La voix puissante de Félix me répondit au loin "Tu as tout compris !"

Assise sur le lit, j'attrapais le bout de pain que je dévorais en trois bouchées puis, soufflant un bon coup, je relisais "A very bad idea" pour tenter d'écrire la suite.


End file.
